The first day!
by CrayonsMakeMeHigh
Summary: Ayame is at a new school and is having a hard time until she meets Kikyo and Sango, who tell her about Koga and introduce her to InuYasha and Miroku. She has a sleepover with Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, and Koga. To know the rest you'll have to R&R!
1. The begining!

On the first day of school, Ayame Miyazaki didn't know what to do or where to go. So she tried to get through as best as she could. On the second day, she met Kikyo and Sango. They invited her to eat lunch with them for the rest of the week, so of course she said ok. On the third day she accidentally ran into Koga, the quarterback of the football team. They helped each other pick up their books and get to class. Ayame thought he was really cute. So at lunch she asked Kikyo and Sango, "Hey do you guys know anything about Koga?" " Ya he's the quarterback, also he has a girlfriend, the queen bee, Kagome", they replied. " Every guy wants her and all the girls want to be her", Kikyo added. Kikyo shrieked, " Oh my god, get ready he's coming this way!" " Hey guys, what's up," asked Koga. " H-h-hi Koga," stuttered Ayame. " Hey Koga, where's Miroku?" asked Sango. " Oh I don't really know, I'll go find him for you." " Thanks, I guess we'll see you later right?" " Ya totally bye guys!" He said as he walked away. " Oh my god that was so cool!" they all said at once. " I think he likes Ayame." Sango whispered to Kikyo. " I know! He never comes to this side of the cafeteria." " Hey or maybe it's me, because I think Miroku likes me too and since he is Koga's best friend that's why." said Sango, " also the other day in math he passed me a note saying maybe sometime we could get together and just hangout so I replied sure that would be great!" " Oh my god you are so lucky!" " Hey do you guys want some ice cream?" Ayame asked suddenly. " Sure!" They both said. When she left they called over Koga and asked him if he liked Ayame and he said ya but don't tell her, as soon as he said that they told him he could leave. Ayame came back and asked " Why were you guys talking to Koga?" " Oh we just wanted to ask him a question?" Said Kikyo. " Ya to see if Miroku likes me and guess what he does! Go me!" Sango said practically shouting. " Wow that's great!" " I know isn't it? Laugh out loud just kidding." " Hey," said Kikyo, " We should have a sleep-over since it's Friday." " Ya that's a great idea!" Both Ayame and Sango said. " We can invite Miroku, InuYasha, and Koga." " Ya that would be great!"

Later at Ayame's house. " Hey!" Sango announced, " we should play spin the bottle!" Nobody disagreed. " Ok Koga you'll go first." He spun the bottle, it started to spin, it got slower and slower until it stopped until it stopped on Kikyo but since Koga and the others had their eyes closed, she moved it over so it was pointing on Ayame. " You guys can open your eyes now." They all did and were shocked, both Ayame and Koga were blushing. They leaned in and kissed ever so gently, it was really romantic. When they broke apart, they were breathless and were blushing and not trying to hide it. The others were very surprised at how real it was. InuYasha went next of course he wanted his girlfriend, Kikyo and he was very happy when he got her. They did their turn and Miroku went next and got Sango. Next went Ayame, she landed on InuYasha and now that she thought about it he was really cute and he thought the same thing. They kissed real quick. Next went Sango she got Koga. Then Ayame came to the rescue by going into the kitchen and asked everyone if they wanted anything to drink or eat. Everyone said yes please. Sango and Koga both sighed a sigh of relief. Ayame came back with a bowl of popcorn and 6 bottles of rootbeer. Everybody took a handful of popcorn and a large swig of rootbeer. Koga scooted closer to Ayame and wrote a heart in the air in between them, she smiled then started to blush. They scooted even closer together and Kikyo saw this and smiled at Ayame. Then Kikyo scooted closer to InuYasha and looked over at him and blushed same thing with InuYasha. Miroku scooted over by Sango, like the others they were blushing. They went upstairs to the bedroom everyone got ready for bed by getting on their pj's, got in their positions. Do I really need to tell you them? Good ok on with the story! So they popped in Ayame's favorite movie So I married an axe murderer. They all have seen it so they recited the parts they knew. They were all acting silly and cracking up by the end of the movie. When they went to bed most of the people went on the floor or to another room Ayame and Koga got to stay in Ayame's room, Kikyo and InuYasha went into her older brother's room next door, and Sango and Miroku went in her little brother's room.

In the morning Ayame was the first one up so she got up and started to make breakfast. When she got up she didn't notice that she woke up Koga who was cuddling her and he got up and when he smelt breakfast, he got up and got dressed as fast as he could, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and went downstairs and when he saw Ayame cooking. He decided to sneak up behind her and grab her around her waist and kiss her cheek. But she heard him come downstairs but wanted to scare him when he came to hug her. He came over and when he grabbed her around her waist she jumped so she was facing her and went to kiss him good morning when Kikyo and InuYasha came down and surprised them. Koga and Ayame were blushing bright red. InuYasha who is always hungry asked, " What's for breakfast?" Kikyo punched his arm and said " You're always hungry you pig!" " Hey!" " Will you two shut up and go wake up Sango and Miroku so we can have breakfast!" Kikyo and InuYasha were surprised that Ayame was yelling because she has never raised her voice over a slight whisper. " What are you waiting for go! Now!" This time they moved as fast as they could go. Not too much later all four came down and perked up when they saw Ayame setting the table. " Wow! This looks great!" All of them said at the same time. " Thanks!" said Ayame and Koga at once. Ayame punched his arm, " Hey you only poured milk into glasses." " Hey that is such a lie!" " Hey you two quiet down, we're trying to eat!" the others yelled. " Fine!" Ayame and Koga yelled back. So they sat down and ate their breakfast with the others and holding hands under the table. " Hey we should go to the movies!" said Ayame. " Ya that's a great idea! There's this brand new movie I want to see, it's called Corpse Bride!" " Oh my gosh I have been wanting to see that too! And Miroku there is a pretty girl, so don't go up to the wall and ask her to bear your child because she is part of a movie and she is dead ok?" " Fine party pooper! And anyway I have a girlfriend you know!" " Oh my gosh Sango I am so happy for you!" Of course Miroku has to ruin the moment by going and doing this " Miroku you perv! Did you really have to ruin the moment by rubbing my ass!" " Will you two stop fighting and get ready for the movie!" " Ok ok sheesh don't have a cow!"


	2. The movies!

Later at the movies:

" 6 tickets for Corpse bride."

" Enjoy the show!"

" Thank you and we will!" said Miroku said with a

dirty thought in his mind and Sango got the point

and hit his hand.

Once they got in and got their drinks, popcorn, and

candy. They went to go find the theater. When they

found it, they went to the top row. They waited ten

minutes.

Once the movie started all the conversations got

quiet, and the movie started. Ayame and Koga

were cuddled up. Kikyo was sitting on InuYasha's

lap. And Miroku was rubbing Sango's leg and

occasionally glancing over at her and smile and

she returned him the smile.

At the end of the movie they were talking about

What they liked and what they didn't. Miroku said

" Even though Emily is dead she is pretty." All the

guys agreed. " I'm hungry, can go out to eat?"

guess who said this! (InuYasha) " You're always

hungry, oh well where do you suggest we go?"

" Sapporo's!" " Oh my god that's all you eat!"

Author's note: I know InuYasha loves ramen but I changed it around ok, just bear with me.

In the car:

" How long is this going to take to get there?"

whined InuYasha. " Oh shut up we are almost

there!" Kikyo yelled at him. " We're here!" yelled

Ayame from the driver's seat.

In the restaurant:

" I want the Sapporo Delight." said Ayame " Oh that

sounds good I'll have that as well." agreed Koga. "

we'll have the Land and Sea." Kikyo ordered for her

and InuYasha. " I'll have the Sapporo choice." said

Miroku. " And I'll have scallops." said Sango. " Any-

thing to drink?" " 4 Blue Hawaiians and 2 coors lights."

Later after dinner:

" So what are we doing now?" " We could go back to

Ayame's house and have dessert." " Sure sounds good

to me, how about you guys what do u think?" " I was

thinking we could go to the mall, if it's alright with the

guys of course." " Sure." everyone said.


	3. The Mall!

Author's Note: I am so sorry for taking so long to update! Lots of shit! I hate school homework and everything that comes with it! Well here's what you came for enjoy! (\/) bunny ears

* * *

Later in the car on the way to the mall:

Koga's cell phone rang and he answered and said " Hello, oh hi Kagome, what's up? Oh I'm going to the mall, can I call you back? Ok bye!" " What was that about Koga?" asked InuYasha. " Oh nothing!" " Right!" " Oh shut up!" " Fine!" " Both of you shut up!" yelled Ayame from the driver seat.

" We're here!" Everyone got out of the car and went inside. They went to the food court and got cookies. Miroku and Sango got an oatmeal cookie and shared it, InuYasha and Kikyo got chocolate chip to share, and Koga and Ayame got peanut butter cup and shared it.

" I want to go to Victoria Secret, I have a coupon for free set of underwear and a bra." said Kikyo. " Ya I'm with her I need some new bras!" agreed Sango " And Miroku you can't come in." she added. " I guess I'll come too." " Yay!" screamed Sango and Kikyo.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay I don't see what the big deal about going into Victoria Secret is, but w/e. Back to the story!

* * *

While the girls went into the store, Koga called Kagome and asked her to come

down to the mall, so he could talk to her. He waited outside for her, once she got

there he said " Um Kagome, I think we should just be friends. I am really sorry I

hope you understand. I think it is for the best." Once the words let his mouth

Kagome's eyes started to prickle with tears and was trying to hold them back.

" I understand Koga, I wish you nothing but happiness. I hope we can be friends

too." Kagome finally got out and muttered what sounded like 'ass'. " Uh what

did you just call me!" " Oh nothing just that you're an ass." " Atleast I am not a

desperate ho!" " You did not just say that?" " Oh and what if I did, what are you gonna do."

* * *

That's all for now sry about the short chappie. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Please review! –IKL92


	4. After the breakup!

A/n Yo peeps, here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! And don't forget to review, review, and review! Bye! (\/) bunny ears! -IKL92

* * *

Inside the mall:

Koga went back inside after the fight and break up with

Kagome and sat down in the food court to wait for the others

to come back from shopping. The first to come back was

Ayame was the first come back with a bag from Victoria

Secret and looked at him playfully and got an arch of his

eyebrow. Then he gestured for her to come sit down. " Um,

Ayame, can I ask you something?" Koga stuttered. " Sure

Shoot!" " Um I really like you and I kinda broke up with

Kagome, and I was wondering if you wanted to be my

g-g-g-girlfriend?" Koga said still stuttering. " Oh my god, yes

yes I will! You don't know how long I have been waiting for

this!" Ayame said while running and wrapping her arms

around his neck.

They sat down and talked waiting for the others to come

back. The other four came back with armloads of shopping

from about every store in the mall and dropped in their

tracks to see the couple eating chicken teriyaki from Sakkio

Japan and cracking up. Inuyasha coughed trying to get

Koga's attention with no luck. This time he whistled and

caught Koga and Ayame by surprise. " Hey, you guys got

food and didn't invite me! How rude!" yelled Inuyasha.

" Well, it's not my fault! You guys were off shopping an we

wanted to eat by ourselves, ok?" " Fine!"

Later back at Ayame's house:

" I'm home!" yelled Ayame. " Ma, dad, shippo! Anyone

home! Huh weird. Oh well, they'll be back later!" " You didn't

tell me you had a brother Ayame!" stated Sango. " Oh ya

sorry, he only comes home on the weekends from his

apartment and that's only to ask for money or to visit. And I

have a little brother too. His name's Sota." " Oh." was all that

Sango said.

3 hours later:

" Um it's getting late. I should go." said Sango. " Ya us too."

said Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyo. " Ok well thanks for coming

guys!" " Bye thanks for having us!" they others yelled on the

way out. " So it's only you, me and an empty house. Hmm

what should we do?" " Hmm tough decision! We could go

upstairs and play some cards. What do you say to poker?"

" Sounds fine, just hope you don't cry when you get your ass

beaten by a girl." " Oh we will see about that."

21 poker games later:

" You ready to forfeit yet?" " No! one more hand and we'll

done, ok?" " Ok with me I never get sick of winning!"

After the hand:

" I can't believe you beat me 22 times! Damn you really are good!"

" I am glad you finally realized my talent! Laugh out loud, you want some ice cream?"

" Sure!" " What flavor do you want?" " Vanilla chocolate swirl. Mmm my fave!"

" Really! Mine too!" " Wow! We have a lot in common!"

" Yes we do but thats not why I love you!" " What did you say?"

" I said I love you." " Thats what I thought! I love you too Ayame."

* * *

HAHAHAHA I am so evil aren't I? Well stay tuned for the next chapter on what happens between the two lovebirds at school on monday! Muahahaha you'll never know unless you r&r! I want lots of reviews or I won't update anymore and I mean it! 

-IKL92 (\/) bunny ears


	5. Monday at school

A/n Yo! Here's the next chapter! Hope you and enjoy! I have a favor to ask you! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

The next day at school:

" Hey, thanks for picking me up, cutie!" " Anything for

my angel!" " Ah, I like that nickname now what should

I call you? How about my savior?" " Now I like that!"

" You might want to hurry up or we'll be late for

school!" " Ok, don't have a cow!" " Hey watch it!

Only if its yours! Laugh out loud, just kidding!" Koga

took it as a compliment and said " Thank you!"

" We're here!" " Thank you for the ride my savior!"

" No problem angel!" " I'll see you later!" " Hey wait

how about we eat lunch together do you want me

to come to your table or you come to mine?" " I

don't think I would fit in at your table, but I bet you'll

be welcome to eat at my table." " Ok see you 5th

period." " Ok see you then."

After that she went to her locker to get her books and

then went to her homeroom and sat down next to

Kikyo and Sango in the back of the room. " Hey guys!

What's up?" " Hey! Nothing, how was the ride to

school?" " Fine, and Koga is going to eat lunch with

us, that alright?" " Sure and I kinda invited Inuyasha

too." " Oh that's alright, and let me guess you invited

Miroku, didn't you Sango?" " Maybe." " Oh my god,

you did!" " Ya, so you guys got to invite Koga and

Inuyasha, so I get to invite Miroku!" " Laugh out loud

we were just kidding! Can't you take a joke?" " Yes I

can but I didn't like that joke ok?"

Later at lunch:

" Hey guys!" " Hey Koga" said the group. " I hate math! We

get too much fucking homework!" " I know what's with

that new teacher, she is paranoid and thinks everyone

is out to get her." " I know! Hey we should play a trick on her

and get the whole class in on it!" " Well while you two plan that

trick of yours I am going to get some ice cream, anyone want some?"

" I'll take some chocolate vanilla swirl." " Ok be right back!"

As soon as she was out of earshot Inuyasha asked " Hey Koga what's

going on between you and Ayame?" " Oh nothing!" " Ya right, you might as

well tell me cause you know I'll find out sooner or later." " Oh fine!" but

before he could say anything else he saw his ice cream and the hands

over his eyes and said " Hey angel, back so soon." " Yep!" Then

Kikyo leaned over and whispered to Inuyasha, " What the hell just happened?"

" I have no idea! Wait a second did he just call her angel?" " I think he did!"

" Koga youstill haven't answered my question!" " Oh fine! Ayame and I are going out

cause I broke up with Kagome! Right angel?" " Yep! You are my savior!"

* * *

Yo there it is! Hope you liked it! Please review or I won't update! Bye!

-IKL92


	6. Author's Note!

Hey people I know I haven't updated but I have a major writer's block plus I have school, homework and the rest of that crap! So I need you guys to help me and I am thinking of changing the pairings and add a new character by me! Ok so if the new person comes in Sesshy will come in and I need you to tell me what new pairings you want and I have started Chapter 7 and well Ayame arrives at school and gets a phone call from Koga saying that him and Miroku were in a car accident and got hurt! Ayame, Sango, and Kikyo get the hospital get to Koga's room because they can't see Miroku and they find Inuyasha there and from there I am lost so plz review your ideas. And I am thinking of starting a newstory and stopping this one but it's up to myreviewers, so review and tell meif you want me to continue.Later NewRin out!


	7. Trouble is brewing

Author's note: Hi peoples I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry I took so long to update.

So here is what you came for! Chapter 6!

* * *

Tuesday: 

" Morning Sango! Morning Kikyo!" yelled Ayame while sitting down next to her friends. " Morning Ayame! Where's Koga, you two are always together?" " I don't really know."

Suddenly Ayame's cell phone rang. " Hello. Oh hey. Where are you? Oh my god how did this happen! I'll be right there!" " Hey what's happening" " We need to get to the hospital RIGHT NOW!"

In the car on the way to the hospital:

" Um can u tell us why we are going to the hospital?" " Well somehow Miroku and Koga got into a car crash." " Oh my god how?" " I don't know but Koga said Miroku hit his head and got a concusion, broke his arm, and his leg, and Koga just got a few scratches and sprains."" Oh" was all they could say.

They all jumped out of the car and ran top speed to the lobby. " Can you please tell me what rooms Koga Yamamoto and Miroku Nakamura are in?" " Yes I can, Mr. Yamamoto is in room 205 and Mr. Nakamura is in room 206 on the second floor. You can visit Mr. Yamamato, in fact he can leave today, but you can't see Mr. Nakamura for alittle while. They are both on the second floor."

" Thank you soo much." Ayame said while running to the elevators before they closedleaving her friends panting behind her and she had to keep the doors open so they could get in. " Hurry up you two slowpokes!" " We're coming, you shouldn't run so fast!" " Sorry guys but I just am in a hurry!" Finally Sango and Kikyo got to the elevator, out of breath. " Come on guys we're here."

Ayame looked to the left the to the right and then said, " That way!" while pointing down the hall to the left. They all got to the room and went inside after knocking. Ayame made her way over to Koga and hugged him then looked behind her feeling eyes on her and saw Inuyasha. " Inuyasha, when did you get here?" " 20 minutes ago." " Oh..."

A/n: Sorry it's so short I'll do another chapter soon


End file.
